Billy's Blunders
by inverse03
Summary: Billy goes on a sugar induced rampage and it's up to Mandy and Grim to stop him.
1. Chapter 1

Mandy was sitting at home, minding her own business, when her phone rang. She sighed, reluctantly picked it up, and answered, "Who is it?"

On the other end was the enthusiastic ramblings of Billy. "Heymandyiwasjustcallingtotellyouthatiateabakersdozenofsuperatomiccremepuffs," Billy said saying the words in a continuous order.

"First of all," Mandy said, "Do you know how much there is in a baker's dozen?"

"Bymycount48nowait48000," Billy said.

"And you want me and Grim to come over there and calm you down, right?" she asked.

"Thatsbasicallythewholeideayeahyeahyeahyeahyeahyeahyeah!"

"Great; we'll be there whenever," she finished and hung up the phone. She turned to Grim and said. "It's Billy again.

"What did he do dis time?" Grim asked.

"He ate a baker's dozen of Super Atomic Crème Puffs, again."

"Does he know how much is in a baker's dozen?"

"By his count: 48000."

"Guess we better get him back to his usual self."

"By 'we' you mean 'you' right?"

Grim scowled at this remark and muttered, as they left for Billy's place, "I always have to do these tings. Why can't these children handle themselves?"

They got to Billy's place and knocked on the door; there was no answer. Mandy called out, "Billy, it's us; let us in."

Just then the door burst open and Billy flew out of his house and throughout the neighborhood. There was a few seconds of silence until Grim asked, "That was Billy wasn't it?"

"Yep," Mandy replied, "and he's going to terrorize the neighborhood."

"Guess we better get him back," Grim said as they went off to catch Billy.

Billy wasn't hard to loose; you could see the sugar-induced destruction wherever he went. There was broken glass everywhere and a bunch of people blown down by Billy's sonic booms.

"I wonder where Billy went to," Grim sarcastically asked as he viewed Billy's trail of destruction.

"I guess we'll have to trap him," Mandy said, "and the only way to do that is with pie."

"I'll call the bakery," Grim said as they went off to set their trap for Billy.

Mandy had the net ready while Grim brought the pie. "Are you sure it'll work?" Grim asked.

"It'll work," Mandy answered. "If I know Billy, he can't resist the smell of freshly baked pie."

And she was right; as Billy neared the trap, he caught a whiff of the scent of the pie and said, "Mmmmmm; pie."

He ran over to the pie and started eating it. "Now!" Mandy shouted as she and Grim dropped the net on Billy. The net went over Billy and entrapped him in it, but he didn't seem to notice.

"So, what do we do now?" Grim asked.

"We take him home and calm him down," she said as she picked up the net with Billy in it and dragged it off as they went to Billy's house.

Billy finished his pie and was enjoying the ride saying, "Weeee. This is fun; I don't wanna get off this ride."

"Pathetic," Mandy said as she took the sack inside with Grim. Before she closed the door, Billy asked, "Do you have anymore pie?"


	2. Chapter 2

"So what do we do know," Mandy asked Grim while Billy ran about the house.

"Well, I could use my creation dat I was working on," Grim said. "I'll be right back." Grim walked to the basement, leaving Billy in the care of Mandy. Grim came back five minutes later with a cage and put it over Billy.

"That's your big plan, a cage?" Mandy asked.

"It's not just a cage," Grim said, "it's a personal patented brand made in the underworld."

"Let me guess, you made it didn't you?"

"If you put it like dat then yeah, I did create it."

"How powerful is it."

"It should keep him in dare for a few hours or until he gets off of his sugar high, whichever comes first." Billy busted out of the cage and started running frantically around the house constantly saying, "You can't catch me; you can't catch me."

"You were saying?" Mandy said to Grim.

"Okay, maybe there are a few errors on it, but dat's what dese tests are for," Grim said. "Now the ting is: how are we gonna get Billy back?"

"Maybe we should try a bigger cage," Mandy said sarcastically.

"It was a prototype, okay; back off me!" Grim shouted.

"The main thing is we need to keep Billy away from the outside, maybe we could use a tranquilizer gun to stop him," Mandy suggested.

"Dat could work," Grim said.

"It's worth a shot," Mandy said. She went to her house to get her tranquilizer gun. She came back ten minutes later. "Did I miss anything?" she asked.

"Not much," Grim said as Billy kept dashing across the house continuously saying, "You can't catch me."

"Why do you have a tranquilizer gun in your house, Mandy?" Grim asked.

"Have you seen the way Billy acts sometimes?" she said as they both recollected their past memories of Billy's past mistakes. "Also, I need it to keep Irwin away from me."

"You make a good point," Grim said. "Go for it, Mandy."

She fired the gun at Billy and missed. "Well, that was expected," she said. "Grim, I need you to hold Billy down so I can hit him."

"How am I supposed to do dat?" he asked.

"Use your stupid cage."

"I'm tellin' you: it was a prototype."

"Whatever just put that on top of Billy."

"All right," Grim said as he got his cage and put it on top of Billy. Billy tired to resist but his efforts were futile. "I got him, but it won't hold him down for long."

"That's all the time I need," Mandy said and fired her tranquilizer gun at Billy. It hit him in the butt and he fell asleep, quickly. "That actually worked."

"How long do you think it will last?" Grim asked.

"Should be about two hours; that'll be long enough though," Mandy said.

"At least it'll be quiet," Grim said. "I'll be able to get some reading done."

Two hour later Billy quickly woke up and said, "Wow, I had the craziest dream. I ate a baker's dozen of those Super Atomic Crème Puffs and I got on a sugar high and I terrorized the town and Grim trapped me in a cage and Mandy shot me in the butt with a tranquilizer gun and I had pie!"

"Well at least he's back to normal," Mandy said.

"Dat may not be a good ting," Grim added.

"Well now that that's out of the way, what should we do?" Mandy asked.

"Ooh, ooh, I know!" Billy exclaimed, "let's make pie.


End file.
